Betting
by HerHeadsInTheSky
Summary: Lily and James make a bet. He won't talk to her for a week and she won't care. Right? All Dialogue one-shot. L/J.


"Hey, Evans! Hey!"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"One date. You, me, our first time in Hogsmeade, this weekend… what do you say?"

"That'll be a cold day in hell."

"I'm sure we'll find ways to keep warm."

"You're revolting. Get out of my way."

"Just think about it Evans…"

* * *

><p>"You're not very nice, are you Petal?"<p>

"To you? No."

"You are to Remus."

"That's because Remus brings smiles wherever he goes. _You_ bring smiles whenever you go."

"Want to know what I think?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We're fifth years now Lily, I thought you'd be a bit more mature. Now, want to know what I think?"

""Potter, if you said what you thought, you'd be speechless."

"I'm wounded, Evans."

"I'll bet."

* * *

><p>"You <em>can <em>admit it, you know"

"Admit what, Potter? That you're ruining my breakfast?"

"That you have feelings for me. I'll only tell a few people, I promise."

"You're right."

…

"I'm what?"

"You're right, Potter, and close your mouth. You'll catch flies like that."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. You just said you have feelings for me."

"Strong feelings."

"Date feelings?"

"Well, put it this way; if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

"Ouch, Evans."

"Mmm. Now buzz off and ruin someone else's breakfast."

* * *

><p>"That wasn't kind, Lily."<p>

"He deserved it! We're sixth years now, but he's still an arrogant git."

"I didn't mean him! _I'm _the one who's had to put up with his whining all day!"

"If you weren't friends with the prat, you wouldn't have to! Really, you bring it on yourself Remus."

"Lily…"

"Eurgh, fine. Sorry. I know how you hate being caught in the middle."

"It's alright, Lily, honestly. Just sometimes it would be nice if you remembered his my best mate, yeah?"

"… Sorry."

"Don't look so guilty. He probably _did_ deserve it."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

* * *

><p>"Remus said I should apologise."<p>

"_Remus_ is a saint."

"I disagree."

"_You_, Potter, are not."

"You see, Evans, I think you like it. You _like_ me nagging you. You'd get bored if I didn't speak to you. Hate it, in fact. Probably _beg _me to look at you again."

"I'll take my chances."

"Want to bet?"

"Ten galleons."

"Ten galleons and a kiss."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>"So, Evans…"<p>

"Potter, you talking to me kind of defeats the point of our bet."

"I merely thought we should discuss details. A bet needs guidelines, after all."

"I'm listening."

"I win, and you have to kiss me. You lose, and _I _get to kiss _you_."

"Potter."

"It's what we agreed on."

"No, it isn't. I win, and you owe me ten galleons and a lifetime of peace. You win, and I will kiss you."

"A proper kiss."

"A proper kiss."

"You have to do it mind you. This is a solemn vow you're undertaking, Miss. Evans. Afterwards, you can love me or loathe me, but when I win – you must kiss me just once."

"Hands on heart."

"Deal."

…

"Evans?"

"Ten galleons."

"What constitutes a win?"

"I win if you successfully leave me alone for one week. You win if I care."

"Piece of cake."

"Not if you can't bake. We start now. Sundays are a day of rest, after all."

…

"You're still here, Potter."

"."

"Silence really is golden."

"."

"Be like that! We can't sit here forever Potter. I have classes to attend, you have classes to fail."

"."

"Oh for Godric's sake! Goodbye."

"."

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?"<p>

"Calm down, Padfoot. I am a genius."

"You're ignoring her for a week, and you think you're a genius? Who hit who with the confundus charm?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah, of somebody else! Merlin, you really are thick sometimes Prongs."

"She'll come around. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Potter, can I borrow a quill?"<p>

"."

"Oh, right. The bet. Thanks though."

* * *

><p>"Can you please leave? Your peroxide parade is disrupting the library."<p>

"."

"Oh. Well I guess it isn't really your fault Potter. I'll see them out myself."

* * *

><p>"Err, Lily?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"Why are you staring at James?"

"Huh? I'm not! Guess I just zoned out."

"Sure."

"For Godric's sake Remus, stop smirking like that! I do not like Potter."

"I know that. Do you?"

"Merlin, you're impossible."

* * *

><p>"Sorry Potter, didn't see you there. Guess I was distracted. Need some help picking up your books?"<p>

"."

"Err, guess not. See you later then."

* * *

><p>"Potter, will you <em>please <em>shut up so I can do some work!"

"Lily, I'm Sirius."

"Oh, sorry Black, knee-jerk reaction. Old habits die hard and all."

"Someone on your mind, petal?"

"Absolutely not."

"Glad to hear it."

…

"James! Oi, Prongs! Come here and play exploding snap!"

"Do you have to, Black?"

"Bothered by Prongs, are we? If I wasn't so bored I'd think I was cruel, but no. He won't do anything though. Hasn't looked at you in four days."

"I realise that, it's just…"

"Just what? Is that a blush, Evans?"

"It's hot in here! And I just remembered I left my, err, bag in the library."

"It's at your feet."

"… My other bag?"

"Bye Evans."

"See ya Black."

* * *

><p>"Prongs mate, sit down, and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. You really <em>are<em> a genius."

* * *

><p>"No, Lily, that's wrong. 'Eu' means good – think 'euthanasia' that is 'good death' and 'eulogy' meaning 'good words'. 'Eu' is most definitely not 'lane'."<p>

"My Arithmancy grades thank-you from the bottom of their above-average hearts, Remus. I'm just a bit… distracted right now."

"I can ask him to leave if he's 'distracting' you."

"_Him_? Why would he-? And keep your voice down!"

"Worried about hurting his feelings, Lily?"

"SO, Europe means 'good rope' then huh?"

…

"Come on Remus, you _can _laugh, you know. Even Potter thought that was funny."

…

"Argh, not you too! I can't stand the silence. I hate silence! It's driving me crazy!"

…

"Oh sure, you'll laugh _now_. I'm going to finish my homework in the common room in all it's noisy glory if you're going to be like this. I'm getting a headache from all this silence!

"Peace be with you 'til we meet again, Lily."

"I hate you Remus."

* * *

><p>"Lily! Evans, wait up!"<p>

"Oh, hey Amos. What can I do for you?"

"More like what can you do _with_ me."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Saturday."

"And…?"

"And, I was wondering if you had anyone to go with?"

"Erm, actually, Amos…"

"Just thought I'd ask, should've known it'd be too late. Of course you have someone to go with, I mean look at you, you're Lily Evans, and it's the night before, and, well, I mean look at you-"

"I'd love to."

"Really? With me?"

"Really with you."

"Excellent! I mean, fantastic! I'll pick you up at 10?"

"See you outside the Great Hall then."

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Prongs, you'll burn a hole in his head!"<p>

"Good."

"I thought you weren't allowed to look at her."

"I'm watching Diggory."

"This isn't healthy. C'mon, let's go to Zonkos."

"I appreciate your concern, Pads, but I want to finish my butterbeer."

"Prongs…"

"Oh, Godric, she's looking. Laugh like I'm hilarious."

…

"That wasn't very convincing Padfoot."

"It would have been more convincing if you were your normal self! I hate mopey James."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because, my dear Prongs, I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Help you."

"Help me do what, exactly?"

"Help you make Lily feel how you're feeling. Jealous."

"How?"

"Just do exactly as I say."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"<p>

"No."

"Well then, please start."

"James! What are you doing? I can pay for myself."

"But if I pay for you, you have to talk to me. It's a fair trade."

"You're making me blush!"

"You're pretty when you blush."

"I guess I don't mind talking to you after all. Let's go somewhere a little more private, 'kay?"

"Lead the way, I'm all yours."

* * *

><p>"Lily? Hello, Lily?"<p>

"Huh? Oh sorry Amos, I was just…"

"Being distracted by Potter and his date?"

"I didn't realise he had one is all."

"Didn't realise you cared."

"I _don't_! Just wondering how long it takes her to melt. Plastic shouldn't sit that close to the heaters."

"Bloody hell, the cat does have her claws out, doesn't she Evans?"

"Leave us alone, Black."

"Yes, do. Lily and I are having a perfectly lovely _date_. Ever heard of the phrase 'three's a crowd'?"

"That phrase only works when two's company, Diggory. Seems like Evans was bored."

"I was not!"

"See? She was not! Go away."

"No need to get testy just because _you _can't satisfy a woman like the rest of us, Amos. Look at Prongs – He's ravishing poor Cairncross as we speak! _She_ doesn't seem bored. If you feel you need tips, we'd be happy to oblige."

"Bog off Sirius."

"Touch a sore spot did I? Pity. But, seeing as you asked so nicely, I think I will. 'Plastic' seems to have a friend, and I think I can make her melt all by my self. See ya later Evans."

…

"Good riddance I say! Where were we?"

"Umm-"

"Oh yeah, quidditch! So I passed to Ketchum, who'd feinted to the left—"

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that Pads."<p>

"Just making sure she was watching Moony. Can't have my plans go to nothing."

"Look at her face. I think she may be about to hit something!"

"Really? Excellent."

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother."

"Neither do I mate, neither do I."

* * *

><p>"This <em>was<em> a good date, wasn't it Lily?"

"It was fine Amos. Just great. Truly."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Mmm. Really lovely."

"We're a great couple."

…

"Whoa, Amos, where did _that _come from?"

"We _were _on a date Lily. It's not that out of order for me to kiss you at the end."

"Yes but—"

"No buts, just kiss me back."

"I don't want to—"

"C'mon Lily, I paid for lunch. You can… _repay_ me like this."

"I hadn't realised I was in debt."

"Not if you kiss me…"

"You're vile. Stay away from me… Diggory."

* * *

><p>"Enjoy yourself, Evans?"<p>

"Why do you care, Black?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm more of a dog man myself."

"Good to know."

"You know what else would be good to know? How your date with Diggory went."

"More like date with disaster! It was awful. _He_ was awful. All he did was talk about himself and bloody quidditch – I swear he's worse than Potter, and then he kisses me! Right on the mouth, in front of everyone! I kept trying to say no but he told me I needed to repay him for lunch!"

"I'll kill him."

"No, Black, don't, it doesn't matter. Don't stoop to his level."

"But Lily! James won't be able to stop himself. _I'm _angry, he'll be livid!"

"No! Just promise me. Don't do anything, don't tell him."

"I-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thanks Sirius."

"You called me Sirius."

"Don't let it go to your head. I think I'm going to take off now. I've been craving silence all day."

"Silence 'eh?"

"Don't push it Black."

"Don't you want to know how _my_ date went?"

"That wasn't a date, that was a hook-up."

"_That_ was an excellent day spent in silence, if you catch my drift."

"You really are repulsive."

"Thanks Evans."

* * *

><p>"Last day of the bet today!"<p>

"I'm aware Prongs. You told me six times in your sleep."

"Moony, you don't understand!"

"I think I do."

"I get to talk to _Lily _today. And she cared. I know she cared. That means she has to _kiss_ me."

"James, mate, he grasped that. We all grasped that just fine after the 20th time you explained it, but thanks for clarifying it. For the billionth time. Just what we all needed."

"Do you think she missed me? I missed her. The way her eyes flash when she's mad at me, and how her lips quirk when she thinks I'm funny but can't admit it to herself, or the way her hair smells when I sit next to her at breakfast…"

"You have literally never sat next to Lily at breakfast."

"It's the thought that counts Padfoot."

"Merlin, you're hopeless."

* * *

><p>"Evans, hey, Evans! Lily! Don't run away! I know you can hear me!"<p>

…

"She's gone mate."

…

"Doesn't she want her money?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't care. Lily won. She was right – she didn't, _doesn't,_ care about me. I was an idiot to think otherwise."

"Prongs…"

"She's actually bloody _enjoyed _this week of pure torture, hasn't she? Loved it, probably. She's been smiling loads recently. Wish I could make her that happy. I was stupid to think I could ever be good enough for her. Hope Diggory makes her happy, the slick git."

"What makes you think you aren't? Diggory kissed her and she went mental. Started spouting off that even before the kiss he was worse than you. Said she was craving silence."

"HE DID WHAT? He put his smarmy little hands on her, on _Lily? Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

"Did you not listen to a word I said?"

"Of course I did Pads. He kissed her! They're in _love._ She hates me. My life is over."

"She was being polite! Surprised her, I reckon. Said she wished she hadn't gone. He told her she needed to repay him for lunch."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Yeah, mate, I know, but don't worry, she's ok. Called him vile and stomped off."

""He basically called her a prostitute and she's _okay with it?_"

"James, mate, calm down. She said she was 'craving silence'. Know anybody else who's had a pretty quiet week?"

"No, but when I find them- … oh."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Maybe she's running away not because she doesn't want the money, but because she doesn't think she's won."

"… HEY EVANS! WAIT UP!"

"Prongs mate, you really are a genius sometimes."

* * *

><p>"Ev-Evans! Merlin you run fast."<p>

"Why are you here Potter? We've already agreed I won the bet. You owe me a lifetime of peace."

"Maybe I just fancied a wonder up the Astronomy Tower. I like the view of the, um, sky."

"Maybe you're lying. 11pm on a cloudy Sunday is hardly the best time to try and get star struck."

"Yes, but who needs the stars when you're here Evans?"

"Potter."

"Right, right, lifetime of peace. I'm allowed to tell the truth though, aren't I?"

"It would help if you ever had before."

"Well as long as we're being honest, I think you cheated. I think you did miss me."

"What do you not understand about lifetime of peace Potter? You can keep your money, it's the respite from your advances I want most of all."

"So you don't object to me, but to my knowledge that we're meant to be together? That's absurd Lily."

"I object to your attention seeking presence. I want to be left alone right now."

"Is that _really_ what you want?"

"No—Yes! I don't know."

"I think you do, Evans. Deny it all you want, but we're friends. You've missed me this past week."

"If you want a friend, Potter, you'll have to get a dog."

…

"Stop smirking like that! I don't see why everything has to be such a _joke_ to you."

"Sirius would've found you funny, that's all."

"Go and tell him then."

"As you wish… But Evans?"

"Mmm?"

"We _are _friends."

* * *

><p>"Shit, Remus, I don't know what to do."<p>

"I know Lily."

"I'm so confused."

"So you've said."

"Should I talk to him?"

"To James? Yes. Will you? Probably not. It's Thursday, Lily. You've had four days to talk to him."

"So?"

"So, I've seen the way you look at him. You miss him. And I can tell you now that he is miserable."

"Really?"

"Really. You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel!"

"I can't…"

"Lily."

"What do you want me to say Remus? I can't just _tell _him that I miss him so much it hurts? That every time I think I'll cope I see him and that _girl _all over each other again and something inside of me just snaps? That even though I thought I hated him all these years I don't know what I would've done, what I will do, without him? That now he doesn't care about me, that he's moved on, I suddenly want him? I'm selfish, and horrible, and my pride won't let me. I hate this! I hate who I am since that stupid bet! I'm so confused."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I mean wow, Lils. That's some pretty heavy stuff."

"The worst part is, I want to hate him for turning me into this, into this pathetic mess of emotion, the type of girl I despise. But I can't. I think I… love him."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit."

"Lily?"

"Potter? What are you-? I mean how-?"

"I'll see you both later. I'll finish the prefect rounds tonight Lily, don't worry. See you Prongs."

…

"Lily, what did you just say?"

"Umm. I think I was trying to say 'What are you doing here?'"

"Before that."

"Yeah?"

"Before _that."_

"I, erm, said, argh, well…"

"I'll help you out, shall I? You said you loved me."

"I—yes."

"That the past week and a half hurt you because you missed me."

"Yes."

"That you don't know if I still want you."

"Yes."

"I'm going to try and clear things up for you Lily. I'm going to kiss you now."

… "Yes."

* * *

><p>"You know James, I still owe you a kiss."<p>

"_Another_ one? Didn't we have enough yesterday? Miss. Evans, please behave."

"Stop smirking like that you lecher! But yes. Yesterday wasn't part of the bet, after all."

And you want to pay up. Right here."

"Right now."

"You do realise that we're at breakfast? Surrounded by lots and lots of students? I thought _you_ said you wanted to take it slow? Not to mention—"

…

"Wow Evans."

"You know James, I think I quite like silence… Especially when you've just stunned five hundred people into it."

"Guess we'll just have to make it a regular thing then."

"You know, I think you're right."

* * *

><p>"Lily?"<p>

"James."

"What were you saying to Alice a few weeks ago? Something about only feeling safe when I'm around?"

"I said now that we've left school I only feel peaceful when you're by my side, not chasing down Godric knows how many Death Eaters with Sirius Black and his motorbike."

"I like the motorbike."

"You're an idiot James… but you're my type of idiot."

* * *

><p>"Lily?"<p>

"Yes dear?"

"Do you remember that bet we made, what, two, three years ago now?"

"How could I forget?"

"What were you meant to get if you won?"

"I think it was ten galleons and a lifetime of peace."

"Yeah, thought so."

* * *

><p>"Lily?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"Do you still want a life time of peace?"

"And give you up? Never."

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N Taadaa! Over three thousand words. And it's all dialogue, so I am breaking the mould TWICE.**

**I think this deserves reviews! Lots and lots of reviews. **

**Much love and a free poster to anyone who does,**

**~ Ellie**


End file.
